Co to znaczy wpaść z wizytą?
by cooky77
Summary: Na jednej z planet Jack spotyka bardzo tajemniczą istotę. Przypadek czy przeznaczenie? Oto jest pytanie.


**Co to znaczy wpaść z wizytą?**

O`Neill powoli otworzył i zamknął oczy. Nie było żadnej różnicy. Podniósł dłonie w górę i potarł powieki. Ponownie otworzył oczy. Dalej ciemno. Kto do cholery zgasił światła? Zaraz, zaraz… Jakie światła? Poderwał się gwałtownie i uderzył czołem w coś twardego. Zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdy i upadł ciężko na plecy. Ból zamroczył go na dłuższa chwilę. Mamrocząc przekleństwa wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i ostrożnie sprawdził, co takiego go znokautowało. Pod palcami czuł zimno kamieni i wilgotną ziemię. Sięgając dalej stwierdził, że znajduje się w jakimś tunelu lub jamie. Najprawdopodobniej pod ziemią. To tłumaczyło również dlaczego jest tu tak ciemno… Tylko w jaki sposób znalazł się tutaj, gdziekolwiek by to nie było? Przed chwilą był przecież na misji. Razem ze swoją drużyną przybył dziś rano na planetę, którą można by nazwać rajem. Wrota stały pośrodku kwitnącej łąki. Takiej ilości kwiatów jeszcze nie widział na oczy. W powietrzu unosiła się słodka, upajająca woń. Nawet niebo było niezwykłe. Intensywnie błękitne bez nawet najmniejszej chmury. Szli w stronę lasu zielonego i szumiącego cicho.

Przypomniał sobie, że pomimo otaczającego go piękna natury był milczący i ponury. Nie miał ochoty na przyjacielskie rozmowy ani żarty. Towarzysze od razu spostrzegli jego zły humor. Za jego plecami rzucali sobie ukradkowe, pytające spojrzenia. Dlaczego miał taki kiepski nastrój? Wiedział to aż za dobrze. Ponieważ zbliżały się święta. Tym razem Wielkanocne. Ale dla niego było wszystko jedno. Nienawidził wszystkich świąt. Nienawidził tego nastroju oczekiwania i radości. Nienawidził widoku szczęśliwych rodzin spieszących do domu, do wspólnego stołu. On nie miał nikogo. Owszem, miał znajomych, miał swoją drużynę i współpracowników. Każdy z nich jednak miał swoje własne życie, swoje sprawy no i każdy z nich miał swój własny wspólny stół. Zapraszali go. A on nie chciał by się nad nim litowano. Duma nie pozwalała mu przyznać, że się boi. Boi się tego, że będzie mu dobrze, że poczuje się szczęśliwy a potem będzie musiał wracać do pustego domu. Odkąd jego rodzina odeszła, jego syn potem jego żona, każde święta spędzał samotnie pogrążony w ponurych myślach.

Tak więc szedł sobie zły na cały świat razem z ludźmi, za których oddał by życie ale nie potrafił odkryć przed nimi swojej duszy. Zbliżyli się do skraju lasu… Potem film mu się urywa. Gdzie ta łąka, te kwiaty, ten las?

\- Nareszcie… - Głos płynący z ciemności był tak niespodziewany, że niemal krzyknął. Serce fiknęło mu takiego koziołka, że sam nie wiedział czy ma je w gardle, czy wprost przeciwnie…

\- Słucham? - wyjąkał zaskoczony.

\- Nareszcie się obudziłeś, O`Neill. - Teraz zamurowało go kompletnie. Gos był mu całkowicie obcy i miał dziwny akcent. Brzmiał tak, jakby jego właściciel miał zatkany nos.

\- Znasz mnie? - spytał ostrożnie.

\- Oczywiście. Znam cię bardzo dobrze i cieszę się, że w końcu do mnie trafiłeś. Choć muszę przyznać, że długo kazałeś na siebie czekać.

\- Czekałeś na mnie? Kim jesteś? - Wpatrywał się w ciemność tak intensywnie, że do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, nic jednak nie dostrzegł. Wciąż ta sama atramentowa ciemność.

\- Właściwie to czekam na ciebie już od dawna. Bałem się, że nigdy nie będziesz gotowy. Ale ostatnio coś w twoim życiu się zmieniło, prawda?

\- O czym ty mówisz? - O`Neill zaczął nagle podejrzewać, że zwariował. To w najlepszym razie. - Kim jesteś? Skąd mnie znasz? Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć?

\- Wiem o tobie niemal wszystko… Na przykład teraz zastanawiasz się czy jestem twoim przywidzeniem. Chcę cię uspokoić, jestem realny tak samo jak ty. Może nawet bardziej bo ja jestem całkowicie świadomy samego siebie. A ty masz z tym problem.

\- Mówisz jak psychoanalityk…

\- Tak uważasz? - Głos nieznacznie przybliżył się. - Nie darzysz psychoanalityków zbytnią sympatią . Czy dlatego, że czasami potrafią dostrzec w tobie to co tak rozpaczliwie starasz się ukryć? Boisz się, że obedrą cię ze wszystkich twoich tajemnic?

\- Nie lubię ich bo to przeważnie nadęte dupki. - Rozmowa zmierzała w dziwnym kierunku. Jack czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego tłumaczy się temu komuś. Spróbował obrócić się twarzą w stronę nieznajomego. W ciasnej przestrzeni było to niełatwe. Zasapał się ale w końcu osiągnął sukces. - Gdzie my, do cholery, jesteśmy?

\- W moim skromnym domu.

\- Jest rzeczywiście skromny… - palnął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. - Jak się tu znalazłem?

\- Potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy. Potrzebowałeś jej tak bardzo, że sam odnalazłeś do mnie drogę.

\- Ach tak… - Z minuty na minutę Jack stawał się coraz bardziej zirytowany. Jak ma się dogadać z kimś, kto wciąż mówi zagadkami? - Słuchaj, a może tak byśmy kontynuowali tę miłą konwersację w jakimś bardziej wygodnym miejscu? No wiesz, gdzieś gdzie mógłbym się na przykład wyprostować? Po za tym lubię widzieć z kim rozmawiam…

\- To, czy miejsce jest wygodne, zależy tylko od stanu twojego umysłu. – powiedział głos, a O`Neill jęknął w duchu. -Jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie dotknąć. Śmiało, jestem tuż przed tobą.

Wiedząc, że i tak nie ma innego wyjścia, Jack powoli wyciągnął rękę. Centymetr po centymetrze przesuwał ją w kierunku dziwnego osobnika. Z okrzykiem zaskoczenia cofnął ją gwałtownie, gdy natrafił na kosmate ciało. Bardzo kosmate ciało. To na pewno nie może być człowiek! No przecież to jasne, że człowiek nie mieszkałby pod ziemią. Więc kto to może być? Ze wszystkich poznanych do tej pory ras tylko jedna pasowała do tego niecodziennego stworzenia.

\- Czy ty… Czy ty jesteś…

\- Nie. Nie jestem Furlingiem. Ale zmierzasz w dobrym kierunku!

\- Na litość Boską, co się tu dzieje? Czego ode mnie chcesz? Po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś?

Gniew eksplodował w nim z siłą bomby atomowej. Dobrze, że było tak mało miejsca. Nie mógł dosięgnąć swego rozmówcy, a był pewien, że mógłby zrobić mu krzywdę. Istota jednak nie przejęła się tym wybuchem. Zbliżyła się na tyle blisko, by Jack mógł poczuć bijące od niej ciepło. Gdy przemówiła, głos miała całkowicie spokojny.

-Jesteś tu, ponieważ cierpisz. Cierpisz tak bardzo, że przestałeś dostrzegać sens życia. Przestałeś dostrzegać miłość, choć jest ona wciąż wokół ciebie. Jesteś tu, ponieważ twoja dusza umiera, a naprawdę na to nie zasługuje. Ale najważniejsze jest to, że w głębi serca o tym wiesz i chcesz to zmienić. Ale by to osiągnąć musisz wreszcie rozliczyć się z przeszłością. Musisz pozwolić synowi odejść.

\- Mój syn nie żyje! - Poczuł nagły ból w piersiach. Taki, jaki może znać tylko ojciec, który stracił swe jedyne dziecko. Swego pierworodnego. Choć bardzo tego nie chciał w jego oczach pojawiła się zapowiedź łez. Zamrugał gwałtownie choć i tak było ciemno, a poza nimi nie było nikogo…

\- Mój syn nie żyje… A ja umarłem razem z nim. Sara odeszła dlatego, że ja także umarłem.

Stworzenie westchnęło głęboko. Poczuł na twarzy ciepło jego oddechu.

\- Mylisz się. Twój syn nadal żyje. Jest w twoich myślach, w twoich słowach, w milionach drobnych rzeczy, które codziennie wykonujesz. On żyje w tobie… Będzie z tobą już zawsze. I wierz mi, on też nie chce żebyś zamykał się przed światem. Cierpisz ponieważ jesteś człowiekiem. Im bardziej jesteś człowiekiem, tym bardziej cierpisz. Ty jesteś wyjątkowym człowiekiem więc i twoje cierpienie jest proporcjonalnie większe. Ale czas żałoby dobiegł końca. Pozwól by inni także znaleźli swoje miejsce w twojej duszy… i w twoim sercu.

\- Jak? Jak mam to zrobić? – W gardle urosła mu wielka gula. Przełknął ją z trudem. - Jak mam żyć z tym piętnem? Nie mogę cofnąć czasu i nie mogę się z tym pogodzić. Co mam zrobić, żeby nie zwariować?

\- Możesz otworzyć drzwi ludziom, dla których znaczysz bardzo wiele. Możesz pozwolić im sobie pomóc. Możesz uwierzyć, że w dalszym ciągu zasługujesz na miłość. I wreszcie możesz tę miłość przyjąć. Tak po prostu.

\- Tak po prostu…

\- Tak. To najłatwiejsza rzecz na świecie, jeśli na to pozwolisz. Rozejrzyj się uważnie wokół siebie, a znajdziesz miłość, którą już masz, a której jeszcze nie dostrzegasz.

\- Nie dostrzegam miłości? – O`Neill był jak otępiały. W Głowie mu wirowało. Nie wiedział już czy to sen czy jawa i szczerze mówiąc było mu to obojętne. Bardzo dawno nie zastanawiał się nad swoimi uczuciami. Zepchnął je kiedyś głęboko i nie pozwalał wydostać się na powierzchnię. Teraz wylewały się szerokim, spienionym strumieniem razem ze łzami, które otarł wierzchem dłoni.

\- Mówię o twoim zespole. O ludziach, którzy bez wahania oddaliby za ciebie życie.

\- To oczywiste. Jestem ich dowódcą. W zespole wszyscy muszą na siebie liczyć.

\- Jesteś nie tylko ich dowódcą. Jesteś ich przyjacielem. Oni cię kochają. Każdy na swój sposób. Musisz odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czy ty również kochasz ich?

Jack zamyślił się. Zależało mu na tych trzech osobach. Bardzo. Teal`c jest dla niego jak brat, Którego nigdy przecież nie miał. Jest jego opoką. Jest tym, który zawsze pomoże mu podnieść się po upadku. Daniel Jackson jest z kolei kimś pomiędzy młodszym bratem, a synem, którego mógłby mieć. Taki roztrzepany smarkacz, którego trzeba pilnować, żeby nie wpadł w kolejne kłopoty. Sam Carter… Oho, zaczynają się schody…

\- Ona wcale nie jest dla ciebie jak siostra… - W bezcielesnym głosie zabrzmiała wyraźna nuta rozbawienia. – Ani tym bardziej jak córka. Więc?

\- Więc co?

\- Po prostu to powiedz…

\- Chyba… ją kocham…

\- Chyba? - W ciemności rozległo się głośne parsknięcie – Bądź ze sobą szczery.

\- No dobrze! Kocham ją. Ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

\- Mylisz się. To ma ogromne znaczenie. Zarówno dla niej jak i dla ciebie.

\- Jesteśmy żołnierzami. Jest moją podwładną. Nie wolno mi się w niej zakochać.

\- Znów się mylisz. Nie możesz się z nią związać, ale miłości nikt na świecie nie może ci zabronić. Właśnie to uczucie, to głęboko skrywane zadurzenie sprawiło, że znów otworzyłeś wrota swej duszy. Teraz dopiero jesteś człowiekiem w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. I właśnie to spowodowało, że znalazłeś drogę do moich drzwi. To znak, że jesteś gotów dalej żyć. Ja nie jestem ci już potrzebny. Spełniłem swą rolę. Teraz się rozstaniemy. Ale kto wie? Może spotkamy się w przyszłości?

Głos zaczął powoli oddalać się. Rozmywać. Był już ledwo słyszalny.

\- Czekaj! – O`Neill coś sobie nagle przypomniał. - Nie powiedziałeś mi, kim jesteś!

-Naprawdę nie rozumiem co ci Asgardzi w tobie widzą… Jestem Wielkanocnym Króliczkiem.

Zanim sens tego zdania do niego dotarł, z oddali dobiegł jeszcze nosowy szept:

\- Carter też chyba cię kocha…

 **oooOooo**

Na twarzy czuł ciepłe słoneczne promienie. Było mu tak dobrze. Jak zza mgły dobiegły go nagle coraz głośniejsze nawoływania.

\- Jack? Otwórz oczy! No proszę, zrób to dla mnie!

\- Sir! Nic panu nie jest? Pułkowniku! Słyszy mnie pan?

\- O`Neill…

\- Teal`c? - Usłyszał swój własny głos. - Co wy tu robicie? Też was tu sprowadził?

\- Kto nas sprowadził, Jack? – Głos Daniela był lekko spanikowany.

\- No ten, jak mu tam… No króli…

Otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą trzy wystraszone twarze. To znaczy, Teal`c wcale na przestraszonego nie wyglądał, ale pozostała dwójka owszem. Rozejrzał się. Leżał wśród trawy i kwiatów. W nozdrzach poczuł oszałamiający aromat skąpanej w słońcu łąki. A więc wróciłem. Pomyślał. Ostrożnie dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej wspomagany przez silne, wielkie dłonie. Głowa bolała go tak bardzo, że czuł mdłości. Podniósł dłoń i na potylicy wymacał wielkiego guza. Twarz Carter pojawiła się tuż przed jego nosem. Major zaglądała mu w oczy. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku. Chyba nie ma pan wstrząśnienia mózgu. Dosyć długo był pan nieprzytomny. Już zaczęliśmy się niepokoić…

\- Co się stało? - Oczy Carter były takie niebieskie…

\- Wpadł pan do dziury w ziemi i uderzył się pan w głowę . To naprawdę głęboka dziura. Jakby nora jakiegoś dużego zwierzęcia. Była przykryta trawą, tak że nie było jej widać. Po prostu szedł pan i nagle zapadł się pan pod ziemię... – Kąciki jej ust lekko zadrgały – Dosłownie…

\- Jack? – Daniel jak zawsze był bardzo dociekliwy – O kim przed chwila mówiłeś? Że nas także sprowadził?

\- Ja? Danielu, Nie należy mnie słuchać. Przed chwilą właśnie uderzyłem się w głowę! Teal`c, pomożesz?

Wielki Jaffa chwycił jego wyciągniętą dłoń i pociągnął go do pozycji stojącej. A więc jednak jest tym, który pomaga mu podnosić się po upadku… Położył rękę na ramieniu swego przyjaciela. Drugą ręką przygarnął do siebie Daniela.

\- Wiecie chłopaki, chciałem wam coś powiedzieć. Normalnie chyba was kocham!

\- Aha … - Daniel patrzył na O`Neilla lekko przerażony. Teal`c po swojemu uniósł pytająco brew. Jack puścił ich i zwrócił się do swojej drugodowodzącej . Carter wytrzeszczyła oczy i oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

\- Pani też chciałem coś powiedzieć...

Chwycił ją za ramiona i zapatrzył się w wielkie, niebieskie oczy. A potem uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tak, jak zwykł uśmiechać się tylko do niej. I wypalił:

\- Major Carter, chciałem tylko pani powiedzieć… WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT, majorze.

Po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawiwszy zszokowaną trójkę za sobą, nieco chwiejnym kokiem pomaszerował w kierunku wrót. Wracał do domu.


End file.
